Goodbye
by xXxIntoTheDarknessxXx
Summary: "Never say goodbye, because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting." Peter Pan said that. But somehow, they still had to say goodbye. The only way that they knew how.
1. Abigail

A/N: I was inspired by the last episode of season two, thinking about how each of the group would make their final good-byes. The pas de deux piece I imagined would be a pas de deux version of the solo Ethan choreographed for Abigail with 'Last Day On Earth' by Kate Miller-Heidke as the soundtrack.

'I needed to hear your voice. Which is stupid, because you're gone, and you're not coming back. And just so you know, you were the worst pas de deux partner in the world. But, for a long time, you were my worst pas de deux partner in the world. I loved you more than I can say, Sammy. I don't have the words. But that's why we danced your group solo at the prix, after Ben told the judges to disqualify him for not having the chorey approved first. Which is moronic, but it's his chance he threw away. You were an amazing friend. Possibly the worst boyfriend in the world, but the best friend any of us ever had. I mean, you were my boyfriend, then you got your own boyfriend, then you kissed me, then you died. I never thought I'd say this, but we need you, and I need you. And, I don't want to, but I have to say goodbye. So, there's this pas de deux Ethan chorey'd for us, but, we danced it for you at the impresion showcase. You should have been here to see it. They never even found who did it. I miss you so bad that I call your voicemail everyday, just to hear you speak.' Abigail clicked "send" at the bottom of the video message. She called Ethan into the studio, started the music, and together, they danced for Sammy. When they were done, she sent that video to Sammy's laptop as well. And for Abigail, that was goodbye.


	2. Christian

'Sammy, man, I miss you. You should have been at the prix. Maybe if I'd gone with you on your run that day instead of going after Tara, you'd still be alive. You're-you were my best mate. I called your voicemail just to hear your voice. But it's not the same when I know you won't talk back. We need you. Without you, it's all wrong. I wake up, look at your side of the room, and remember you're gone. You'll never sit there laughing at me again. You won't tell me to pull my head in and stop hurting Kat and Tara. Your sisters, who mean everything to you, I know. They MEANT everything to you. They were family. And maybe if I listened that day, I wouldn't be here by your gravestone saying you were right. It's so easy to be angry about everything, it's just harder to admit that I blame myself for your dying. I need you man. I wish you were still here, but you're not. And I have to say goodbye. 'Coz I know that you'd want me to move on. We're gonna finish your list someday. It's the only way I know how to say goodbye.' Christian stood up and walked away from Sammy's gravestone.


	3. Ethan

A/N: In my head, I imagine Ethan had a lot more to say than anybody knew.

'I've_ never been much good with goodbyes. It's easy to say it, when you know you're going to see that person again. But when you're not going to, it's difficult. You were a good dancer, a better friend and an amazing person. We're lucky this group is staying together without you here to be the glue. But that's what you taught us. How to stick together when things got tough. That's what I'll always remember about you. How friendship was more important to you than anything else in the world. We danced at the prix for you, all of us. Then me and Abbi danced a pas de deux piece for you at impresions biggest showcase yet. You probably would have loved Barcelona. Not cold at all. Someday, ballet will become an Olympic sport. It's the least we can do. We've all called your voicemail, no matter what everyone says. It keeps our memories alive to remember what you sounded like. I can't believe it's been so long already. I guess I just needed time to find my goodbye.' _Ethan hit "send" and let out a sigh of relief. After so many months, he realised just how much he'd wanted to say, and how he wanted to say goodbye.


	4. Tara

A/N: I felt that voice mail would be perfect for Tara as that was the last time she heard him speak to her, so it seemed fitting she would voice mail him goodbye.

'Sammy, I know you'll never get this, but I had to call just to hear your voice. I miss you. We all do. You were what was keeping us together, and now you're gone, and we're falling apart without you. Together, in some ways closer, but still falling apart inside. I danced the red shoes at the prix. I know you would have been so proud of me. I cried for the first time since you left us, because it felt like you were there with me. Dancing pas de deux for the world. Ben danced your solo for you, with your background video, and the group. Ollie, Kat, Christian, Abigail, Ethan, me. I think even Grace might have been there. I couldn't see through my tears. Miss Raine and Zach stood side stage, and Slade let the winner's balloons fall for us. For you. The judges told Ben that your choreography wasn't approved, and he just smiled and said, 'disqualify me'. And it was beautiful. Just like you. I love you Sammy. You weren't just a friend. You were my brother. In every way but blood.' Tara hung up and wiped her eyes. She had said her last goodbye. Sammy was gone. He'd want her to move on.


	5. Kat

'There aren't any words, and there isn't a dance for me to say goodbye. How can there really be a way to say goodbye to the guy who was your brother in every way there was, except maybe flesh and blood? I miss you so much that I pay your phone bill just to be able to call your voice mail, because I don't ever wanna forget your voice. I remember when you sunk your pointe shoes in the harbor. How we climbed the harbor bridge. When we took a skywalk on the morning of the prix. I don't wanna say the morning that you died, because I want to remember the good things so much more than the bad, like when Tara slapped Abigail with a pointe shoe right in front of half the class, the time that the cops got called to my house party and me and Petra were drunk. The time you first thought you were a labrador because of your muffins for mouse ears, and when you overdosed on energy drinks, and the time you locked everyone in the studio until they agreed to the hip-hop battle. Or the time that Abigail swears you climbed in her window to watch some black and white movie with her. Or that time we went ice skating at Bondi beach, and took class in a pool because of the heatwave. I don't know how to SAY goodbye, or how to DANCE it, but I think I can show it by living for the good times, like you used to do, and pushing the bad stuff to the back of my brain and forgetting it ever happened. Except for this. Because forgetting that you're gone means forgetting you were here, and I'd rather die than forget you.' Kat kissed Sammy's picture, put it in the paper boat and sent it off into the harbor, just like Sammy had done with his pointe shoes. Only this time, she was at her secret place, where that had only had good times.


	6. Ollie

'So, I keep going over the last things I said to you, weeks before you died. Like saying you were mediocre, a sympathy vote. I didn't even mean that. I was upset that I didn't get a company contract and I took it out on you; I lost you. I love you and I miss you and there are so many things that I regret: things I said to you, how I didn't try to get you back last time. I never stopped loving you, never got over you, but I still never went after you. Biggest mistake of my life, because you're gone and you never knew how I really felt. But you were amazing. An amazing dancer, an awesome friend, the best boyfriend ever. You know, us lot still stayed close after you died. I suppose that was your doing, teaching us how stay and fight instead of run, make time for each other no matter what else was happening. Sometimes I still wear that stupid cardigan; you know even though I wore it in the rain, it still smells like you. I call your voicemail just to hear you speak in case I forget what you sounded like. Kat doesn't know it, but I know it's her who pays your bill. I carry your picture in my wallet, but I'll never forget your face, your personality. I can't say, or dance, or live my goodbye. But I can love. Because I know it's what you would want. Me to move on and love someone else if I can't love you. It'll take some time, but when my heart decides it's time to move on, I'll know I have, and it'll be for you.' Ollie crossed the road at the lights near the tree where wreath after wreath had been laid, and tried not to imagine how it happened, because he didn't want to think of Sammy like that, lying on the ground, waiting for an ambulance to arrive and then dying before he reached the hospital.


	7. Grace

_So, Sammy. You're not with us anymore, it's gonna take some getting used to. You were a good friend to everyone, and a passionate dancer in a way I wish I could be. You taught us what being a friend really means, and what it means to dance for the love of it. You should have been at the prix. Ben danced your solo for you with your video and everything. The group danced too, like you wanted, even Slade was cool, dropping the winners balloons on the stage. Ben got disqualified for dancing unapproved choreography, and I won, but if what happened, hadn't happened, it would have been you and Tara for sure. You know, Kat pays your bill so we can still hear your voice. Me and Ollie and Ben pretend like we don't know, but we overheard her talking to your phone company one night. I'm really glad I got to know you. I don't say goodbye, so thanks, and so long. _Grace hit send, her message taking up at least half a dozen texts.


	8. Ben

'So, I danced at the prix for you. Your solo, your group, your video. Even told the judges to disqualify me after they complained I hadn't gotten your choreography approved. That's how I wanted to say goodbye. But, in the meantime, it helps to know that I can hear your voice when I need to, because Kat's paying your bill. At some point Grace and Ollie and I will tell her that we know, but for now, we'll let her keep the comfort she gets from letting us keep the memory of your voice. I don't know if I believe in Heaven or Hell, but I do know that wherever you are now, it's somewhere good. And someday, I'll see you there.' Ben pushed 'stop' on the voice recording and sent it to Sammy's phone.


End file.
